Dirty Laundry
by runtheshow
Summary: Ryan and Marissa's daughter gets a rude awakening when a rival decides to broadcast all her secrets and scandals around Newport. Full summary inside. RM & SS, slightly AU.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything but the plot & some original characters.

**_Summary:_** Set in the future, AU because Marissa obviously didn't die. Artemis Keller is tired of Tinsley Atwood strutting her stuff like she deserves an award. He's going to air her dirty laundry. Let's see how Ms. Princess likes it when half the school finds out about her affair with Mr. Roberts, her rehab stint, and many other scandelicious secrets that she'd much rather keep under wraps. RM & SS, of course.

* * *

**_Dear everyone: I own the world. Suck it up or move to Mars. Love, T. _**

Tinsley Atwood owned Newport.

Not literally, obviously, but close enough. Her parents were Ryan and Marissa Cooper Atwood- the Ryan and Marissa Cooper Atwood. Her grandparents were Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, and Julie Cooper-Nichol. Her aunt and uncle were Seth and Summer Cohen. When you had connections as deep as these, there was no reason not to take what was rightfully yours- and in Tinsley's case, that was Newport Beach. And everything that came with it.

Although Tinsley had many friends, she would accept only the best into her immediate circle. The circle consisted of la creme de la creme, people as well off or slightly worse than Ms. Atwood herself, and together they'd parade down the halls of Harbor High and the streets of Newport Beach as if they deserved an award. As if they owned cabinets of awards.

Frankly, Artemis Keller was tired of it all. The whole spectacle was sickening, and the fact that people thought they owned a piece of geography was so biggoting and pompous that he wanted to implode.

"Implosion, my darling Artemis, would take more effort than you know. Energy, time, then, of course, there's the whole astro-physics of the operation, which, gravity being forgiving and all, may not work-"

"Okay, okay, okay, Crash? Shut up. It was a figure of speech. So, can you help me or not?"

Artemis sat across from Christina Greene in her enormously large McMansion (she lived two or three streets down from the Atwoods, fantastic considering their target.) Christina- Artemis called her Crash, because it suited her but mainly because it sounded really cool – had a twin sister named Ashlie. Ashlie was part of the inner circle, which meant she was part of Tinsley. Which meant, all in all, that Crash (who had access to Ashlie who had access to Tinsley) was the key to Artemis' plot.

"I guess I could brave the tyrant who'se been inhabiting Ashlie Lorena's body and ask a few questions. Maybe I'll get her while she's inhebriated? Or... better yet..."

Crash chewed a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair. Artemis knew she was thinking something, and by the look on her face, he could tell he was going to like it.

* * *

**_A/N: _**So my first fic for the OC, and I totally love it. I'd love it even more if you review though :). Chapter 1 is coming soon, heavy with the R/M moments btw!


	2. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Discliamer:** I have nothing to do with the O.C. or any of its related parties.

* * *

**I like the leather jacket. Meet me in the coatroom in five, I'll help you hang it up. - T.**

Tinsley dropped the note, which was scribbled in black ink on the back of part of an empty cigarette carton, into Wes Gillespie's pocket. With a seductive wink of her ocean blue eyes, she glid across the shiny marble floors towards the pointlessly extravagant coatroom.

Of course, she felt bad for leading Wes on. He was a nice guy, but not for her. He was one of those popular bad boys; real leather jackets, Pal Mals, and a thirst for trouble and destruction. All the girls wanted him. He wanted Tinsley. But Tinsley _didn't_ want him. Love triangle much?

"Tinsley!"

Ms. Atwood stopped in her tracks, her flowing Grecian-inspired Chanel dress swishing around her ankles as she did so. Who the hell would interrupt her right now? _Couldn't they see she was on her way somewhere?_

"Tinsley! I can't believe you came. Is your mom here? My mom wants to know, apparently they-"

Kayla Bifulco rambled on and on, and Tinsley didn't bother turning around to face her. She didn't care very much for Kayla, mainly because she was fat, but she put up with her because she was incredibly rich and sometimes she was pretty fun to be with.

But not right now.

"Kayla? I'm sorry, I was on my way somewhere. But listen, we'll catch up after, kay?"

"Oh, sure, sorry. If you want to blow this lame-ass party after though, you should come with me. My brother's DJing at Fade, I could _so_ get you in."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tinsley replied, and not bothering to make sure Kayla had left first, she continued on her way.

--

"Mmm..."

Marissa gave her husband one wet, sensual kiss on the lips before snapping on her Swarovski crystal bracelet.

"Do you really have to go? Couldn't we just stay here and..."

Ryan caressed Marissa's neck, a move that normally made her melt into his arms like butter. But right now, she just closed her eyes and shuddered.

"I'm sorry Ry. I mean, you know I don't want to go. But Tinsley's already there, and we _have_ to make a good impression. I mean, it's bad enough you're not going."

Ryan played with the clasp of his Rolex, feeling somewhat ashamed for blowing off his family, and feeling more guilty for lying about it. He told Marissa that the only reason why he wasn't going was because of work related issues. In reality, Seth was coming over in twenty minutes with his Guitar Hero and a case of beer.

This was the only Seth/Ryan time they really got anymore. Clandestine meetings while their wives and children were out. It was sad.

"Anyway. I'll be back before you know it. And then maybe we could..."

--

Alone in the coatroom with about twenty million different jackets on a billion different racks, sat Little Miss Tinsley, waiting for her knight in shining armor to burst through the doors and profess his love for her. Then he'd sweep her off her feet and they'd ride into the sunset, away from Newport Beach, away from her family, away from everything.

Unfortunately, all she was getting was a joker in a leather getup who bit when he kissed. Which was fine if you were into that- but she wasn't.

Not to mention, Wes was late. Fifteen minutes late to be exact. This was so not the way to win Tinsley's heart; waiting was her biggest turn off. If Wes wanted a taste of Tinsley pie, he'd better get there soon.

Outside, Wes' Prada dress shoes click-clacked against the marble tile. He bit his nails nervously and shut his eyes the tightest they would go. Anybody who would see him at this particular moment, could tell that he was shaken; anxious; dare we say scared? And Mr. Gillespie wasn't one to scare easily. He'd once jumped off the roof of the school in protest. One concussion and several broken limbs later the severity of his stunt kicked in, but not before. Now, as he click-clicked his way into the coatroom, sickening fear settled into the pit of his stomach.

If one didn't kill him, the other one would.

The coatroom door was getting closer and closer, and Wes clutched the note from Tinsley in his palm. He loved her; everything about her made him smile, and whenever they were hanging out he felt like he could do anything- even more so than usual. But he knew what he was to her, and he couldn't wait around forever.

Better watch your step, Gillespie, you're starting to sound like a softie.

--

Crash chewed a strand of her hair and put her beat-up Mercedes in park.

"So, this is it. Casa del Atwood. I didn't know they'd have a gate."

Artemis' dry voice broke the thick blanket of silence that enveloped the atmosphere. Despite his hatred, he felt somewhat guilty for what he was about to do – that is, barge in on somebody's privacy for the sake of revenge. But then again, Tinsley would do the same thing... in fact, he was kind of sure she did do the same thing.

"Haven't you been here before? I mean, what with your lengthy history with Tinsley Kirsten, I'd assume-"

"I've been to her old house. The one she lived in before she became a selfish, egotistical, satirically incorrect bitch. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just drop it."

Crash eyed Artemis skeptically before dropping the strand of hair and unlocking her doors.

"Very well. Consider it dropped. I'm off; wish me luck."

Artemis wished Crash all the luck in the world, because when it came down to it, he was the one with the car and she was the one stuck in the house.

--

"A girlfriend?"

Wes' eyes drooped as he nodded.

"Let me get this straight. You get me all... hot and bothered, all excited at the prospect of having a quickie in the coatroom, and you use the opportunity to tell me that you've got a girlfriend?"

Tinsley stared at Wes, who looked afraid and sad and a million other words not ever used to describe him, as she fiddled with the straps of her shoes. They were off. Too bad she wasn't.

"Yes."

Tinsley sighed.

"Okay. Well, what do you want from me? My blessing? If you're not sticking it to me, then you might as well leave. I don't need you anymore."

Wes nodded and wondered how it was that even though he'd basically dumped her, she still managed to break his heart. And boss him around.

He'd figure it out one day, but for now, he hopped out of the coatroom feeling completely emasculated and let down.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. Take the time to review, because I'd love to have your opinions :). I know I said that this chapter would have plenty of RM moments, but it just got too long so I had to add it into the next chapter.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Author's Note

**SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everybody :). I just want to thank you for reading the story... I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like but that's okay (thanks to Juzzy88 who keeps reviewing, I appreciate it so much.) Anyways, this a/n is for all of you who are reading (even if you're not reviewing) - Chapter 3 will be up sometime in the next two weeks. I have grad coming up and I just haven't had all that time to write... but the third chapter will be long, long, and filled with RM & SS moments and everything in between.

So once again, thank you for reading.

Love you all :)


End file.
